


Let's take another round!

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone swears, Gaming, Hank Anderson Swears, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege - Freeform, Young Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Day 4; How young Hank Anderson makes time fly with his girlfriend and friends.





	Let's take another round!

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of my writing challenge in Tumblr. I'm also writing this with my older laptop and some of the keyboard's key's aren't working properly, so there might be typo's!

Hank sits on a chair, staring intensly at the monitor. He's left hand works over the keybord nd right hand moves the mouse slowly. Then he eyes narrow, he pushes the left left side of the mouse and...

"JEESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST!" Hank screms and second later he hears laughing from the headset. He grumbles and glares the monitor, even thought his friends cannot see it.

"I swear I got a headshot, but the motherfucker didn't die" Hank sighs and leans back to his chair. More laughing, someone, probably Dean, teases him but Hank can't quite catch on what he says. Then the next round starts. Hank was playing Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege with his three friends and his girlfriend. He had met them all in online, met them all in Starbuck about a half year ago and (Y/n) even managed to steal his heart. They had been dating for three month's, (Y/n) living near by city. Nearer than Hank would have thought. They met almost every weekend, facetimed over laptop or smartphone when they could and texted every day.

"Fuck man, it's 9.13 pm. I should stop soon and go to bed" Victoria says, sounding pretty much annoyed.

"Wha', ye got work tae doe tumorrow?" Fred snickers. Victoria sighs and everyone can almost see her rolling her eyes. Hank grins as he finds the enemy team's hiding spot and the bomb.

"Well, at leas _one of_ us has _a job_ " Victoria insults. The other's snickers as Fred let out mocking "ha ha" voices. Then, after they all spawn as their character's, Fred grumbles something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Jonathan asks. Fred grumbles again, but the other's can't make out what he says. So Jonathan continues, as calmly and annoyingly as he can; "Sorry, dude, I don't speak Fredland"

"Fuck... You..." Fred says and the other's burst out laughing. And seconds later he screams; "OH C'MON! T'was a headshot!!" More laughing.

"Welp, I said the headshot are pure shit in this game" Hank comment's and Fred let out an humming noice.

"Fred, for a streamer you are a quite good player. Especially in this game" (Y/n) comment's. Veronica, Hank and Jonathan snicker as Fred grumbles.

"Fuck ye, (Y/n)" Fred says at the same time the said girl dies. Fred laughs "HA!! Got what ya aske'd for!"

"Fucking 'ell, didn't 'ear him coming" (Y/n) sighs. Five minute's goes by Hank's team win's the match, all thank's to Hank and Victoria. 

"Ooof, I think I'll drop out now. Thank's for the game's, loves" Victoria says. Everyone thanks her for the games and they agree on to play soon again. Hank checks the time and it shows 8.26 pm. He could take one or two more games, if other were up to it and they could get one more player to their team.

"I'm up to few more games" Hank says. The other grumbles their agreement. Then there's few seconds silent.

"Casper says his up to few games. I'll invite him if that's alright with the other's" (Y/n) says. The other's agree and soon enough new voice greetes them.

"Hey, what's up my dudes?!" Casper greets them and everyone greets him at the same time. One hour later Hank looks at the time and sighs. He had his police school tomorrow, but he really enjoyed playing this shitty game with his friends and girlfriend. They had been playing from 5 pm his time, but he didn't mind. And pesides, one more round wouldn't be that bad.

 


End file.
